Scourge and Velvet
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: So if any of you have read my other story 'The Daughter of Scourge' this is about her mother, Velvet, to help anyone who is confused about where Velvet came from or how she came to know Scourge. But Scourge and Velvet have a bit of a problem, Scourge has a jealous crush who wants Velvet DEAD and Velvet's father isn't exactly the happiest either...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Pine, I want you to come with me on a stake-out tonight," Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan said to the she-cat who almost choked on a chicken bone right at that moment.

"Me?" She managed to get out between coughs.

"Of course _you,_" Scourge snarled._ "_I wouldn't be asking you otherwise. Meet me at the tallest building at moon-high or send someone else, I don't want someone who's going to just going to sleep the entire time on this stake-out."

He walked away leaving Pine sighing in admiration.

'Finally.' She thought as she watched her crush jump up onto the dumpster at the end of the alley and lay down, beginning his own dinner. His deputy, Bone, sat on a large box off to the side of the dumpster. They began chatting, Scourge's tail flicking in annoyance as he talked about something that seemed to be bothering him.

Pine wasn't close enough to hear but she could tell that he was annoyed.

She began to daydream about one day sitting on top of that dumpster with Scourge, curled against him with his tail twined with hers, talking with Bone and his other guard Brick.

All the other she-cats would be so jealous of her. She would be Scourge's mate then one day their kits would rule Bloodclan after them.

Pine sighed. 'And tonight I'll make my move.'

She had been trying to work up the courage to ask Scourge out and tell him how she felt and tonight will be the perfect night.

'How suave of him to take suspicion off what he wants to say a stake-out.' Pine thought as she hurried toward the place told her to meet him. 'He must feel the same way and want to tell me without anyone else around.'

She finally reached the place and made sure that her thin light tabby fur was smooth and that her blue collar, filled like all of the other cats in Bloodclan's were with claws and teeth, was not crooked and jumped from ledge to ledge up to where Scourge lay in half shadows on a ledge halfway up the building.

"Good, you came." Scourge remarked without looking at her, his gaze on the street below.

"Of course I did." Pine lied down next to him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Scourge snapped. "I don't know what goes through your head. I'm not a mind reader." He suddenly looked a little startled.

Pine just brushed off his snappish behavior. It was Scourge after all and looked around.

'Could he have picked a more romantic location?' She thought. The night sky was clear and glittered with stars. The street was quiet and the moon was full, shining onto Scourge's fur, outlining his black fur in silver and his single forepaw glow.

"So," Pine said finally. 'Must be shy about these sorts of things.' "What are we looking for?"

"Some cats have been spotted over in this area, taking food and they need to be delt with," Scourge explained. He still didn't look at her.

'Really shy.'

"Bone tells me that they seem to strike mostly at night, they also killed some Bloodclan cats when they were trying to take food. So I decided to catch them in the act, take care of them and get some rest."

"Ah." Pine nodded.

They sat in silence until a cold breeze buffeted her fur, making her shiver.

Scourge didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare out into the street.

Pine hesitated then leaned against Scourge, immediately feeling warm.

"What are you doing?"

Pine looked up and saw Scourge looking at her.

"Uh…" before she could say anything Scourge jerked his head around and leaped off the window ledge.

Pine yelped as the only thing supporting her disappeared and she tipped onto her back.

But she was back on her paws in a second and following Scourge down.

Pine landed on the street and saw Scourge racing towards two cats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anyone except Pine and Velvet. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

She came to a halt next to him as they stood facing the newcomers.

One of them was a mottled brown tom with white patches and pale amber eyes. The other was a very young and very beautiful black she-cat with delicate blue eyes that matched her collar.

"Who are you," Scourge growled.

The tom blinked at him evenly, "I am Sol. And this is my daughter, Eclipse."

Eclipse. A beautiful name to. Pine began to feel uneasy as she felt something shift in Scourge, something soften, as he looked at the she-cat who was looking at him curiously.

"And may I ask," Sol said, snapping Pine out of her thoughts. "Who are you?"

Scourge broke his gaze away from Eclipse and looked at him. "My name is Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan. And if I'm not mistaken, you two have been stealing food from my territory."

Sol dipped his head respectfully. "I'm very sorry about that, we didn't realize that we had trespassed. We had just arrived here and didn't know our way around."

Scourge was looking at Eclipse again, she was looking back at him and her tail flicked a little.

Pine decided that she didn't like the way the she-cat was looking at him, like as if she thought she knew him but couldn't quite figure out from where.

"Well, since you just got here and don't really have a place to stay maybe you would like to join Bloodclan?" He seemed to speak mostly to Eclipse.

Eclipse's eyes sparked. "I would love to."

"Yes, I think that _we_ would like to," Sol said, giving Eclipse a look but she didn't seem to notice.

Scourge motioned for the two cats to follow him and they headed back to the Bloodclan camp.

Scourge walked right next to Eclipse. "That was pretty smart to come only at night to get food. Most cats and even dogs are asleep at night and are most likely not to get in the way when you get food."

"Thanks, it was my idea." Eclipse seemed a little embarrassed as she spoke.

Pine glared and moved so that her fur brushed Scourge's, hoping to show the she-cat to back off.

But Eclipse was too busy telling Scourge that even though they got the food at night she didn't mind killing, or blood.

"I'm just finding food at night until I learn exactly where everything is so that way I can find out exactly where the best places to corner and kill someone and the best food areas and stuff are."

"Oh, you fight?"

"Yeah, I'm, I guess you can say, an assassin."

Scourge lit up like the windows of a Twoleg nest at night. His ears perked up and he moved closer so that they could talk better as a late night monster roared by. "Really? I've never met an assassin before."

"Yeah, someone wants someone dead I take care of it, for a price."

"Hm… I like the idea of having a trained assassin in my clan." He looked at her. "You're going to go far here Eclipse."

"Thanks," Eclipse's electric blue eyes twinkled.

Pine narrowed her eyes then turned her head. She gave Scourge a slightly rough nudge.

He whipped around and glared at her then, realizing that they had been about to pass the Bloodclan camp, grunted. But as he passed Pine he hissed, "if you had done that at any other time your guts would be decorating the sidewalk."

Eclipse and Sol followed behind Scourge as he nodded to Brick, the guard on duty, and into the Bloodclan camp.

Pine hurried to her den. She peeked out and watched as Scourge yowled out "all Bloodclan cats gather out here for a message!"

The Bloodclan cats all immediately leaped out of their dens and off their perches and gathered in front of the dumpster.

Sol and Eclipse sat in the front while Scourge stood on top of the dumpster, glaring down at all of the assembled cats.

"Everyone, we have two new members of Bloodclan." He flicked his tail at Sol and Eclipse.

They will be assigned a den and will get some food. That is all."

The Bloodclan cats began to disperse.

Brick, a dark red she-cat with green eyes and a dark purple collar, showed Sol and Velvet to a crate and a cardboard box. And to Pine's surprise, Scourge trotted over to Eclipse.

Luckily the new cats' dens were right next to hers so she could hear what they were saying.

"Hey Eclipse," Scourge was saying.

Eclipse turned. "Yes Scourge?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a patrol tomorrow, maybe show me some of your moves?"

Eclipse's eyes widened. "Of course," she dipped her head respectfully. She looked back up. "Is that all?"

Scourge nodded and the two parted.

Pine curled up in her nest of rags and thought to herself, 'what am I going to do now?'

As Scourge lay in his den, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep 'is it really you Velvet?'

And as Eclipse got comfortable in her new den she thought 'Tiny, have you come back from the dead?'


	3. Chapter 3

**That's right people, Sol is going to be in this story. I got to thinking that it might be interesting if he didn't just not like the clans because of Skyclan, but also because he had a run-in with Bloodclan. Please don't kill me if you don't like the idea, I just thought that it might be interesting. Please comment!**

The next morning, Scourge woke up, stretched, walked outside, grabbed the food left for him and jumped onto the dumpster. He ate quickly then gave himself an unusually thorough wash and looked around for Eclipse.

He found her talking to Sol while they finished up their breakfast. Scourge didn't know why, but he didn't like Sol. He was like a fox, slippery and deceiving. He seemed like a cat who liked to deceive, with that smooth talk that probably got him out of a lot of trouble. In fact, Scourge would have killed him to but he didn't want to hurt, or fight, Eclipse.

'Could she be Velvet?' Once again this thought nagged at the back of his head and he felt his mood become slightly sadder as he remembered his old friend and he began to think of the first time he had met Velvet.

FLASH-BACK!

Little Scourge, also known as 'Tiny' back then, hid under an old flower pot and sighed. He was trying to hide from his mean siblings, Socks and Ruby, who had just made fun of him and wouldn't let him play with them, again. 'I wish I could grow, then maybe Ruby and Socks would let me play.'

Suddenly Scourge heard paw steps. He shrank back, thinking that maybe Ruby and Socks had gotten bored with 'Chase the Feather' and were coming to torment him some more.

A face peered into the small hole that he had slid through to get into the pot and blinked. The she-kit's face immediately lit up. "So _you're _the one I heard back here."

Scourge stared. The she-kit wasn't Ruby but wasn't familiar either.

The kit looked at him curiously then said "hey come on out, I want to at least get a good look at the new kit."

Scourge hesitated then crept out into the sunlight of the back of his Twoleg nest and looked at the new comer.

She was the same age as him, and like every other kit his age, bigger than him. She had fluffy black fur and excited blue eyes. Her collar was bright and and, like his, had a small golden bell at the front.

The she-kit seemed to look him over to then asked, "what's your name?"

Scourge hesitated then mumbled, "Tiny."

"Well come on, don't be shy, I could barely hear you! Say it again."

"Tiny." Scourge said a little louder.

The she-kit nodded. "Suits you."

Scourge shrank back a little, knowing what was coming next.

The she-kit looked a little startled and seemed to realize that she had offended him. "I mean, it suits you cause you're so small."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone says that." Scourge looked away, starting to feel bad all over again.

"Well, I like small."

Scourge looked up, shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah! And well, I think you're kind of cute, like one of the stuffed animals on one of my Twoleg's bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She reached over and ruffled the fur on his head with a paw. "You're so small you're cute!"

"No one's ever called me cute before."

"Well then everyone around you is a blind nutcase." She leaned down in a playful position. "Wanna play?"

Scourge gawked. "Y-you want to play? With me?"

The she-kit scoffed. "Of course you, who else would I be asking, the flower pot?"

Scourge laughed then said "okay!" and copied the she-kit's position.

They played all day and when Quince, his mother, called for him he was reluctant to leave the only cat that was nice to him. The she-kit promised to meet him tomorrow and went to leave.

Scourge hesitated then called out "wait! What's your name?"

The she-kit looked back. "Velvet."

END OF FLASHBACK!

Then his mood lifted as he clung to the slight hope that Eclipse was Velvet and stuck with that feeling as he approached her and her father.

"So, I was thinking that we would go out and get a good idea of the territory," Sol was saying. "Then we'll come back here a bit past sun-high, have something quick to eat then join a patrol or something like that."

"Um, that's a good idea," Eclipse said nervously. "But-"

"She's coming with me to show me her skill level in fighting." Scourge interrupted. He looked at her and flicked his tail. "Come on, I don't like having to wait," he growled.

Eclipsed nodded and, with a quick good-bye to Sol who wasn't looking very pleased, hurried after the Bloodclan leader.

Scourge led her a few blocks over to a quiet alley that was out of the way of the normal chaos of the day and sat down facing her, his fur blending into the shadows. "Okay, first of all." He said once Eclipse was sitting opposite him. "Attack."

Eclipse nodded.

Scourge stood up and moved into a fighting position. "Attack me."

Eclipse narrowed her eyes and they flickered to his left.

Scourge smirked inwardly. 'Eyes always are the fatal flaw.'

But when Eclipse lunged forward she didn't go to the left, she went to the right. Scourge snarled as he felt her claws dig into his side and lashed out. He felt his claws meet their mark and he went to follow it up with another but suddenly she was on top of him and he was on his back, staring into Eclipse's eyes and he felt like a kit again.

"Velvet?" He blurted.

"Tiny?" Eclipse cried.


End file.
